Inertial filters which make use of the inertia of particulate matter in a fluid passing through the filter to separate the particulate matter from the fluid are well known. South African Patent No. 1995/00135 discloses such an inertial filter, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Due to the complex cross-sectional profiles of some inertial filters, such as that of Patent No. 1995/00135, the manufacturing process of the filter is cumbersome and complex which consequentially gives rise to costs. In the case of the filter of South African Patent No. 1995/00135, the reason for increased manufacturing costs is because the filter comprises a number of separate, individual elements which need to be joined together to construct the filter.
It is an object of this invention to provide a filter which the Inventor believes will alleviate the problem described above.